mai_otome_himefandomcom-20200213-history
Lena Sayers
Lena Sayers sometimes given erroneously as Rena Sayers, is a character in the Mai-Otome anime and manga series, and the protagonist of the original video animation Mai-Otome 0~S.ifr~. Her surname, Sayers, is a developed form of Searrs, the surname of her ancestress, Alyssa Searrs. She occasionally used the pseudonym Lena/Rena Yumemiya, her mother's maiden name. She is Arika Yumemiya's mother and the original owner of the Blue Sky Sapphire. She is voiced by Tomo Sakurai in Mai-Otome, and Aya Endō in Mai-Otome 0~S.ifr~. Otome of Windbloom Lena was the previous Otome of Windbloom. After graduation at Garderobe she needed a Meister Gem to control her powers so she became Bruce Blan de Windbloom's Otome. Gem First Lena carries the Lofty Crimson Jade which breaks because of Lena's poweroverflow during the fight with M-9. After being found by Shiro she meets Miyu again who gives her the Meister Gem , Blue Sky Sapphire. Lena was the former user of the Blue Sky Sapphire. In the 3rd episode of Mai-Otome 0~S.ifr~, Lena has the Blue Sky Sapphire activated by Bruce. Miyu reveals that this GEM is in fact a "Super Meister GEM." With it, Lena can access a wide array of giant weaponry and produce a shield powerful enough to diffuse a laser beam weapon powerful enough to vaporize a mountain without destroying it with her amount of power. In the third episode of Sifr, Lena demonstrates the power to remotely access the Otome system, and is able to materialize an ultra version of the Blue Sapphire robe without a master. This mode has sufficient power that she is able to easily dispatch 4 of the columns within a minute. She is also seen materializing a pair of golden wings without benefit of her Gem multiple times. Robe & Element Lena's first Meister robe is the Lofty Crimson Jade whose former user was Ayane Hazakura fom the Mai-Otome Saga ''novel. Her Element is a bow and arrows. During the fight she is able to turn it into a giant weapon. As an otome, Lena is skilled in her usage of her robes through the series; a favored technique of hers is the creation of illusionary copies of herself. These copies are capable of physically interacting with both Lena and her opponents, demonstrating great speed and power, functioning both as shields and attacks. However, this technique is only used when Lena needs to use it, as it puts a great strain on her robe, causing it to become brittle and eventually break; once she obtains the Blue Sky Sapphire, however, she is able to use this technique to its fullest. It is later copied and used by M-9. Lena also appears to be a true HiME, as seen by the mark on her breast. Because of this, Lena has a true Child and element named Artemis. Artemis is what causes Lena to have the giant, golden wings and also is what fired "arrows" at M-9 when Lena had briefly fallen unconscious. With Artemis, Lena can activate her Blue Sky Sapphire GEM without a contract with Bruce, using a Force Robe Activation sequence. Her Robe then takes on a slightly different appearance than the one she uses when she is contracted with Bruce. With this form of her Robe, Lena can create illusionary copies of herself that are so powerful, they defeated four of the Column Otome in less than a minute while Lena escaped with Sifr. It is unknown what happened to her powers after the Sifr arc. As in the original anime series, she is without her Otome powers (thanks to giving birth to Arika, which implied that she had sex, and her namomachines were dissolved as a result) and she doesn't use her HiME powers when fighting in the Aswad invasion. Mai-Otome Lena (A.K.A. Rena) appears at the beginning of the first episode, although she is not introduced by name. Wounded, she sends the baby princess of the Windbloom royal family down a river along with the Blue Sky Sapphire, but soon after was caught by the forces of Aswad. Lena's fate is revealed to Arika by Aswad in episode 19. Lena died fighting bravely against Aswad's Rad, prompting them to give her an honorable burial. However, John Smith of Schwartz took her body from the Aswad and used it to create the nanomachines and control system of the Valkyries. In disgust, Smith's act led to Aswad disassociating themselves from Schwartz. In episode 23, Arika is confirmed to be Lena's daughter by Miyu. In order to stop Schwartz, Arika destroys her mother's body in episode 25. Mai-Otome 0~S.ifr~ She is voiced by Aya Endo. In the first episode, she is shown wearing a maid's outfit and glasses (depicting her as a studious Otome) while assisting in the rescue of Sifr Fran. She introduces herself as Lena Yumemiya. When Sifr tells of her dream of becoming a Meister Otome, Lena admits that she dropped out during graduation. She is wary of the power of an Otome, due to their fate of fighting other Otome. Instead of the Blue Sky Sapphire, she wields the Lofty Crimson Jade, though the gem is incapable of handling the power she's able to draw from it. The GEM breaks at the end of the first episode, leaving Lena with the empty container on her ear. Her master is Bruce, the king of Windbloom. After she is propelled into the desert after the battle with M-9 she is found unconscious by a young biologist named Shiro, who sees her fall from the sky on a pair of golden wings. He also sees a birthmark below her left b reast that resembles the HiME's markings from ''Mai-Hime, though hers appears slightly different. After awakening and meeting Shiro's younger brother Reito, Lena meets Miyu again, who leaves the Blue Sky Sapphire and a letter from Lena's mother with Shiro, while she goes off to fight M-9. Lena reveals to Shiro that she is afraid of her own, limitless power, after breaking all the school records. John Smith of Schwarz refers to her as "The monster of Garderobe". She broke her first Coral GEM within three months, and after she continued to grow stronger (as her birthmark grew darker) she decided to stay as an Otome, even though she was getting tired of it, vlcsnap-2013-01-29-23h25m57s34.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-23h26m02s88.png lena-column-fight.JPG|Lena fighting the four columns grab27597.jpg Lena -column-fight.jpg grab27768.jpg Lena - coloumn- fight.jpg|defeating all four columns in less then a minute 190033.jpg grab27843.jpg grab27868.jpg grab28130.jpg grab28209.jpg because she was afraid of what might happen if she did not have a GEM to control her power. Like Mikoto she can naturally materialize. Her name originally believed to be Rena Sayers, the name Lena confirmed through episode 1 of 0~S.ifr~ during her materialization phase where her piercing shows Connected to B.B.W.II. At the end of S.ifr Lena fights four of the former columns and defeats all of them within a minute and escapes together with S.ifr . Manga Lena's depiction in the Mai-Otome manga has significant differences from the anime. She is still alive and living with the Schwartz. Rad, her killer in the anime, is her husband and father of Arika. It is revealed that her home village was destroyed mysteriously and she was rescued by Rad. He predeceases Lena, sacrificing his life to protect her during a raid by the Empire of Cardair. During the attack, Nina Wáng recognizes her as the previous user of the Blue Sky Sapphire. Akin to the anime, Lena had previously been the Otome of the royal family (in the manga, King Tate and Queen Mai) and adopted their son, who later impersonates their successor Mashiro after the latter's suicide. In the aftermath of the Cardair invasion of the Black Valley, she is brought to Garderobe for medical treatment, under the care of Juliet Nao Zhang. Lena pushes Mashiro out of the way of Mai Tokiha's attack, causing herself to become fatally injured.After leaving Mashiro and Arika instructions on dealing with the HiMEs she takes Fumi's place as the founder of the Otome, towards the end of the manga. Name origins It is possible that Lena's surname "Sayers" is a corruption of "Searrs", from Sunrise's earlier Mai-Hime series (also seen in Miyu's UI in Mai-Otome), as Lena and her daughter Arika are stated to be direct blood descendents of Alyssa Searrs by Miyu, and may explain Lena's unique abilities. Pictures Saf00.png Yande.re 15705 sample.jpg Yande.re 28164 sample.jpg 6729.jpg Yande.re 21245 sample.jpg Z1Xh6.jpg Yande.re 10633 sample.jpg 2008-01-25-86529.jpeg 230px-Mai-otome-0.jpg 180px-My-Otome_0.jpg PDVD 025 720x480.jpg 78634.jpg 78640.jpg Mai-Otome 0~S.ifr~ - 01 - 34.jpg vlcsnap-294584.png Sgk74i.png Mai-Otome 0~S.ifr~ - 01 - Large 43.jpg C724ca19594e24c01b7ebe3fe46896cb1249295343 large.jpg Lena-lena.jpg 78647.jpg grab16472.jpg grab16836.jpg grab14586.jpg grab14683.jpg Lena-sanger.jpg Lena-kinnikuman.jpg 05SuperMeisterOtomeLena.jpg 77455.jpg Category:Characters